infoonletsplaysfandomcom-20200215-history
BikdipOnABus
BikdipOnABus - whose real name is Joshua Adams (also commonly referred to as Josh, Jish, or Bikdip) - is a Let's Player on YouTube that currently has over 13,000 subscribers, and has set numerous trends within his fanbase. His videos have accumulated nearly 13 million views total, as well as nearly 2 million views on his channel. He's completed numerous Let's Plays, Super Mario Sunshine, Pokemon FireRed Omega, ''and a 23% run of ''Metroid Prime being among his most famous. His appeal comes through his witty dry humor, lack of over-emotional reactions, references to various Internet celebrities and shows, and general down-to-earth quality. Bikdip opened his YouTube account on April 1st 2006, and started his first Let's Play, a one-episode-long run of the original Metroid for the NES using the "NARPAS SWORD0 000000 000000" code, on March 11th 2008. His 23% run of Metroid Prime was started on March 11th 2009 as a commemoration of this. The video of his original Metroid ''playthrough was Retsupuraed by commentators slowbeef (creator of the video Let's Play on Something Awful) and Diabetus in April 2008, to which he responded with a generally well-spirited comment. At the time of his starting Let's Plays, he already had a decent fanbase, due to his 5-episode-long run of Very Hard mode of ''I Wanna Be the Guy, ''which were uploaded in December of 2007. Various Pokemon videos and his submissions to the Super Mario 64 video quiz on GameFAQs have also earned him some "street cred" in the gaming community. Bikdip reached 1,000 subscribers in February of 2009, and reached 10,000 less than two years later. Bikdip met his current wife, Brynna Giadrosich (YouTube name: brynnagiadrosich ), through her Let's Play of ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Master Quest, and asked her to join him for his Let's Play of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, which began on July 19th 2010. Less than a week after starting the Let's Play, they began dating, and announced this later on. Brynna moved in to his apartment building in January 2011, and currently still lives with him (as of October 2011). In September 2010, Bikdip was one of many victims to have their account suspended due to false copyright claims. His account was reinstated later in the month, and he took down all possible offending videos afterwards to avoid further problems, replacing copyrighted clips and songs with various bits of post-commentary, and uploading other possible offenders to another account on blip.tv. Bikdip lives in an apartment building in Illinois, currently living with his current wife Brynna (who before resided in Washington state and Georgia). He was born on November 9th 1988 (age 22), and has had three girlfriends prior to Brynna - Aisha, Allison, and Jenny. All four girlfriends have received Pokemon named after them in various playthroughs of his, Allison has been mentioned in an episode of Gex 2, and he and Jenny recorded 11 episodes of Pokemon Snap in March 2010 while he was staying with her in Texas for a week. Bikdip has also made three games using Zelda Classics, all of which he has done Let's Plays of: Bikdip's Adventure (2003), Mitch ''(2004), and ''Bikdip's Adventure II: Electric Boogaloo ''(2009). Mentions of creating a second ''Mitch game or a remake of the original have been stated, and demands for a third Bikdip's Adventure continue to pour in from fans, and simultaneously continue to be ignored. Let's Plays BikdipOnABus has completed numerous Let's Plays, and many have had complicated explanations for delays, hiatuses, and general playthrough tactics. Below is a list of all of his Let's Plays. 1. Metroid - March 11th 2008 2. '''Metroid II: Return of Samus - March 12th 2008 to March 22nd 2008 '''3. Mitch - June 11th 2008 to July 10th 2008 4. '''Gex 64: Enter the Gecko - August 25th 2008 to November 7th 2008 '''5. Super Mario 64 - August 25th 2008 to October 17th 2008 -- This was a CCC run of the game, which stands for Capless/Cannonless/Coinless, meaning the player cannot collect any caps, use any cannons, or collect any coins of any sort. 76 stars in the game were proven possible with these restrictions 6. Rockman 2: Exhaust - August 25th 2008 to September 22nd 2008 7. Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge - November 9th 2008 to January 16th 2009 -- For nearly 15 months, this Let's Play held the record for Bikdip's longest run, but was surpassed on April 13th 2010 by Pokemon FireRed Omega when the 71st episode, titled "No Organic Jetpack In Sight", was uploaded. This LP lasted for 70 episodes. 8. '''Super Mario 64 (2) - February 2nd 2009 to March 6th 2009 -- This was a CC/all run of this game, which stands for Capless/Cannonless/All Coins, meaning the player still cannot collect any caps or use any cannons, and must collect every single coin in every single level. Bikdip continued from his 76-star file from the CCC run in 2008, and collected an additional 38 stars. '''9. Metroid Prime - March 11th 2009 to April 17th 2009 -- This Let's Play was started on March 11th 2009 to commemorate the first anniversary of the original Metroid Let's Play on March 11th 2008. It was a 23% run, which is one percent more than the lowest possible collection percentage needed to beat the game. The lowest is 22%, which requires skipping the boost ball. 10. Super Mario Sunshine - April 20th 2009 to June 26th 2009 -- This Let's Play is one of Bikdip's most popular, if not his most popular, Let's Play. 2009 was an extremely popular year for Super Mario Sunshine. BikdipOnABus, NintendoCapriSun, and Chuggaaconroy all Let's Played the game in that year, Bikdip in April through June, NCS in July and August, and Chuggaa in August through October. Bikdip's Let's Play of this game lasted for 57 episodes, making it one of his longest Let's Plays as well. It also spawned several running jokes, the most popular being him referring to the papaya-like fruit as "The Steve". 11. Mega Man 9 - April 20th 2009 to May 8th 2009 -- The challenge for this Let's Play was Bikdip couldn't use any special weapons other than the regular buster weapon except on the Dr. Wily levels. He also used Proto Man as his playable character. 12. Super Demo World: The Legend Continues - June 29th 2009 to February 3rd 2010 -- Six episodes of this Let's Play were uploaded in June and July of 2009, but on July 6th 2009, Bikdip announced that his recording computer was completely unusable for various reasons, and the game (as well as uploads in general) were put in hold until the computer was repaired in December 2009. The LP was resumed with episode 7 on December 22nd 2009, and was finished in February with 38 episodes. 13. Yoshi's Story - June 29th 2009 to February 4th 2011 -- This Let's Play lasted for a very long time due to the massive amount of time spent between the sections of the play-through. Five episodes were uploaded in June and July of 2009, but was put on hiatus when Bikdip's computer became unusable. The sixth and seventh episodes, showing the final level and ending, were uploaded in February 2009 after the finale of Super Demo World, as well as a second set of levels. The game is split in a way where there are 24 levels to be played, but only six are needed. As well as only being able to eat melons, Bikdip split the playthrough into four parts, playing six levels each time. The second set was finished in February 2009. The third set was completed in June 2010, and the final set was finished in January and February of 2011, with Brynna Giadrosich co-commentating. An annotation-based level selection menu was added when the series ended. 14. Pokemon FireRed Omega - October 19th 2009 to May 21st 2010 -- In April 2010, when the 71st episode was uploaded, this Let's Play became Bikdip's longest Let's Play, beating out the 70-episode Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge - Director's Cut, and ended with 100 episodes on May 21st 2010. 15. Banjo-Tooie - December 22nd 2009 to March 4th 2010 -- Another one of Bikdip's longest Let's Plays, lasting 54 episodes. 16. Bikdip's Adventure - December 28th 2009 to January 15th 2010 -- Includes the original song "Bikdip Rage", a parody of Lady GaGa's "Poker Face", and inspired by the parody "Brooklyn Rage" from Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series. The song became extremely popular, and an MP3 download was demanded and publicized. 17. Bikdip's Adventure II: Electric Boogaloo - January 25th 2010 to February 26th 2010 -- Began on January 25th 2010, to commemorate the one year anniversary of the game's completion/release. 18. Ape Escape - March 8th 2010 to April 30th 2010 19. Mega Man 10 - May 3rd 2010 to May 20th 2010 20. Metroid (2) - May 31st 2010 to June 9th 2010 -- A replayed version of the original Metroid ''LP in 2008, but this time done as a 100% code-less run. '''21.' Metroid Zero Mission - May 31st 2010 to June 19th 2010 -- As the game is a remake of the original Metroid for the NES, this Let's Play was done alongside the second Metroid Let's Play, as a means of comparing the two. 22. '''Wario Land 4 - June 21st 2010 to July 28th 2010 '''23. '''Pikmin - June 21st 2010 to July 15th 2010 '''24. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - July 19th 2010 to January 22nd 2011 -- The first Let's Play to also feature current wife, Brynna Giadrosich. The Let's Play was extremely popular and earned Brynna a substantial amount of fans. This is one of the Let's Plays to be in progress when Bikdip's account was suspended due to false copyright claims. The 66th episode of the Let's Play, titled "Musical Moontage", included a parody song of sorts of the Disney song "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from Mulan. The lyrics were changed to fit the context of the game, with the title lyric "I'll make a man out of you" replaced with "Link and I, we can save all of you", as the song was written to be sung by Link and Tatl, Link being portrayed by Bikdip and Tatl being protrayed by Brynna. The fanbases of both of them responded extremely enthusiastically to it, and the video receieved nearly no negative feedback. 25. Pikmin 2 - September 7th 2010 to December 17th 2010 -- This Let's Play was in the making for an extremely long amount of time. Footage for the first few days of this 8-day run of the game was recorded in May of 2009, and post-commentary recording began in January 2010. The first eight episodes were recorded with a friend of Bikdip named Fiona (YouTube name: chaitofu). Due to unavailability on her part, the rest of the Let's Play was recorded with another friend of his, named Hasp (YouTube name: UltimatePikmin). The first episode of the Let's Play was the first video of Bikdip's to be wrongfully flagged for copyright, and was another Let's Play to be in progress when Bikdip's account was taken down for false copyright claims. 26. Kaizo Mario 64 - December 13th 2010 to January 31st 2011 27. Super Mario Galaxy - February 7th 2011 to May 25th 2011 28. Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus - February 7th 2011 to April 24th 2011 29. Pokemon Emerald - March 28th 2011 to Ongoing -- This LP was originally hosted on Brynna's channel with her as the player and Bikdip as a guest commentator until she dropped it on May 11th 2011 after 23 segments. Bikdip would later, in his own words, "hijack the LP," turning it into a solo project on his own channel beginning April 9th 2012. He changed the player character's gender and swapped out a couple of team members, but otherwise maintained continuity between the two halves of the LP. 30. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars - May 30th 2011 to December 20th 2011 31. Super Mario 74 - August 26th 2011 to Ongoing 32.' '''Super Mario Galaxy 2 - May 28th 2012 to Ongoing '''33. '''Plok - May 29th 2012 to June 15th 2012 34.Pokemon Soulsilver: Paras Only Run - June 4th 2012 to Ongoing 35. Pokemon Crystal Shards - June 14th to Ongoing '''Dropped/Questionable Let's Plays' - The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons - Began on April 10th 2009, dropped on April 28th 2009 - Tomb Raider IV: The Last Revelation - May 11th 2009, dropped on May 22nd 2009 - Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko - April 7th 2009, dropped on May 31st 2011 - Sonic Unleashed - January 17th 2011, dropped on February 25th 2011 - Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 - April 28th 2011, currently on hiatus Streaming LOL Name Origin In the video titled "An insiginificant video for a significant other. I mean number.", uploaded in April 2009, BikdipOnABus explained several things people had asked him before, the most common being the origin of his screenname. The Bikdip character came from a ridiculous fanfiction written by him and his friend Harrison in middle and high school. In their adolescent years, they spent a lot of time drawing "obvious ripoffs of Pokemon" they called the Strange Creatures. One of them was a Bikdip, which put simply was a yellow three-eyed smiley face. Because of its funny appearance and simplistic nature, it became one of their favorites, and it stuck with him. In high school, Harrison wrote up one chapter of a fanfiction called "Bargo the Bikdip", which the Bikdip as the main character. It was meant to be taken seriously, as it used correct grammar and spelling and sophisticated dialogue and story points. The story's general direction was drastically changed by the second chapter, which was written by Bikdip as a ridiculous and crazy story with absolutely no thought or sense behind it, including all of the Strange Creatures, among the most famous including Pokemaster Ian, Atmobob, and HADHAD. Two other stories were written as sequels to this story, and in 2003, the Zelda Classic game Bikdip's Adventure was released, made by Bikdip and Harrison. Bikdip's fanbase gave the game mostly positive feedback during his Let's Play of it, but Bikdip insists it's terrible. The much better and more thought-out sequel, Bikdip's Adventure II: Electrical Boogaloo, was released six years later on January 25th 2009. The "OnABus" part of the BikdipOnABus screenname was influenced by one of Bikdip's younger brothers, who was at the time obsessed with buses. He explains that it was simply on his mind, and sounded good with "Bikdip", and the name stuck. As for his Internet alias "Jish", he explains it was simply something he was once called in the fourth grade. Accomplishments BikdipOnABus's top 5 most viewed videos are listed below: '#1 - '"Play Snake While Watching A YouTube Video" - 682,000 views '#2 - '"I Wanna Be the Guy - Very Hard Mode - Part 1/5" - 667,000 views '#3 - '"Shiny Raikou!" - 650,000 views '#4 - '"Catching Mew in Pokemon Emerald 386" - 542,000 views '#5 - '"The Impossible Quiz" - 348,000 views Category:Let's Players